


Lending A Hand

by toxicToxophilite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, NSFW, Piss, seriously don't read this if you don't like the first two things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite
Summary: Lace hears her brother while he's alone, and wanders in to give him a hand and keep him some company.
Relationships: Lace/Luxi





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for months and never got around to it. If this is your tea, may you drink happily. If not, there's a "back" button.

They didn't always do things like this.

They didn't always _like_ this.

But desperation for money can make them do anything if they're paid for it, and a surprising amount of people with cash have a taste for twins.

They're not sure when they started doing it alone, without an audience, just to feel good with one another. They're not sure when they started to like it, started to love spending that sort of time with one another. Luxi found he liked being pinned beneath his sister, Lace found she liked the way his cock filled her up. Practice, they'd started calling it, for the customers who paid to watch or participate. Practice, they continued to call it long after it wasn't just that anymore. They were practicing to be their best, and they felt good doing it. That's what mattered, right? No one had to know.

On this particular night, Luxi's alone in his room. It's a school night, work is long since done, he's sure Lace is asleep in her room. The lights are off, the only color filtering in from the streetlight near the window, and the blanket is pushed off to the side, pajama pants shoved down to his knees and shirt off entirely. It always feels nicer when it's someone else's fingers, but his own will have to do, stroking along the long but narrow length of his dick. It's a stark light pink against his dark fur, glistening with artificial slick he applies with his fingers to run his hand smooth. He loves this stuff, it warms on contact, and feels so, so good. He can't help but moan, an arm over his eyes to aid his imagination. Oh, if only someone was watching. He does love being watched when he does this.

She can hear him, though. The soft moans through the door, the scent of his lube and his arousal. She tries to ignore it, but what for? She's already aroused, and there's no one to shame them. The floor is carpeted and it muffles her hoofsteps as she makes her way towards his room. The door isn't even fully closed, he _wanted_ her to come, and she pushed it open quietly to enter. Of course, he's not blind the way she is, he sees her approach in the darkness after lifting his arm. His breath shudders, knowing what comes next, and he mutters soft a soft "this way" to guide her the right direction. She's dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt and some panties, the points of her nipples visible through the thin fabric. His palm roams over one to give her a squish, and she kisses along his jaw.

"Let me help," she says, one knee going up on the bed, fingers stroking along his bare skin to find the prize, wrist adept at taking over the joking motion until a fresh moan is brought out of him. As always, he's putty in her hands. The shirt comes off so that her chest can press to his, teeth scraping against his too-sensitive neck until he starts to leak over her fingers. Little phrases of praise get said into his skin, only for him to whine when her hand pulls away. He never knows with her, what she'll do. She never has a plan, never a routine. Sometimes she'll tease and walk away, sometimes she won't go until he's spent and sore. When she pulls away completely, he's prepared for betrayal and pining. She doesn't stay gone, though.

He mewls when he feels the plush of her tongue roll over the tip of his cock, eyes fluttering back open when her furred knees frame his head. He gives a soft request for her to pull the panties off, but she merely only lifts a leg so that he can do it himself, pulling her foot out of the fabric and letting it bunch around her knee. She doesn't give him a chance to breathe once they're off, the slick slit in her fur pressing to his lips, grinding against his tongue once he's presented it to her. She's a good multitasker, even like this, swallowing him down and bobbing her head in time with her grinding. She can please both of them, all he has to do is lay there and keep his mouth open. It's not hard to do with the way he moans.

Luxi's first to cum, and she presses her mouth to base to swallow the load he offers, keeping him in her throat, rocking her hips. She's not close yet, so she wants him to stay hard, even though his sloppy lips do his best for her. He was at it longer, after all, of course he'd cum first. She'll leave the sharp tang of piss on his tongue before she rises, a reminder that he's hers, refreshing her claim on his body, and he'll swallow it down obediently, sharing the taste with her when she kisses him soon after, tongue chasing the droplets, hips sinking on his. It's about her now, and the way she grinds and moves her body is about her own pleasure. His hands are brought to her breasts and he takes over, pinching and squeezing and doing what he's silently asked until she's moaning for him too, jerky and unsteady as her orgasm soon follows.

And like always, when they finish, they lay together and giggle. The taboo is delicious, their dirty little secret. Eventually, they'll drag themselves up for their second shower of the night, but this time together. There, she'll mark him more, the way he likes her to, where the shower can't wash away the way that feels. They'll brush their teeth and be back to normal, but tonight, they'll sleep together.

Tomorrow, they're normal siblings again.

No one will know.

They never do.


End file.
